Gifts
by Amaya Kira
Summary: Its the North American twins birthdays! Their lovers must come up with gifts quickly. Franada, USUK. This will most likely be a twoshot. Yaoi, not explicit
1. France X Canada

_I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, I just enjoy writing about the characters. _

_This is a Canada birthday fic, but it may be extended for other character's birthdays as well. This oneshot is a gift for Unara Akoni since she will cosplaying Canada in August and has been RPing with me since May. Thanks for being awesome Mattie!_

* * *

Canada was not having a good day. He had been trying to get a hold of his boyfriend France all day. Most of the time he let Francis do his own thing. He was hardly clingy . . . but today was Matthew's birthday. The older man was very conscientious about special dates such as birthdays and anniversaries.

Finally he set down his phone to pick up Kumajirou instead. Sensing his master's distress, the polar bear didn't even ask his customary question. Matthew just sighed quietly and cuddled the bear while he waited for Alfred to come over. The United States of America, his twin brother, was the only other nation to remember his birthday and only because it was so close to his own.

The doorbell rang suddenly, followed by loud pounding on the maple door. Matthew, who had been dozing, tumbled off the couch in fright and hit his head on the coffee table. Grimacing in pain, he went to the door and opened it to find Alfred grinning widely enough to split his face.

"Mattie, happy birthday dude! Hey what happened to your head?"

"You scared me when you started banging on my door like that. You don't need to do that, the doorbell works perfectly fine, thank you very much! I hope you didn't damage my door. . ."

"Whoa, calm down little bro, " said Alfred loudly, interrupting the Canadian's whispered rant, "What's really wrong?"

"Fr-Francis hasn't been answering my calls or texts. This isn't like him, he never forgets my birthday."

"As the hero, it is my job to cheer you up. Go to the guest room and close your eyes. I have to get your present from my car."

Matthew shrugged and did what he was told. He just hoped it wasn't a hamster like last year. Kumajiki had not liked that little guy one bit. The small creature had disappeared less than a week later and the bear had looked unbearably (pun intended) smug.

He sat and listened as Alfred carried his gift to his room. From his grunts, it must have been quite a bit heavier than a hamster.

Several minutes later, the American walked into the guest room looking a little disturbed but no the worse for wear. "Come on Mattie. I think you will really like your present."

"It's not alive, is it?"

"Well . . ."

"Seriously Al, don't you remember what happened last . . . oh maple."

Matthew had walked into his bedroom to find Francis lying on his bed. Or more precisely, tied to the bedposts with silk ties. He was gagged with a Canadian flag and only wearing his normal rose to cover his vital regions. Maple syrup slid slowly over his body, causing the Canadian to unconsciously lick his lips. Those blue eyes met violet ones, daring him to make a move.

He eventually realized his brother was talking to him. " . . . you'd better appreciate this. He made me set all of this up for you. I really didn't need to see him naked ag – "

"See you later, Al. Thanks for the present." His voice was oddly loud.

For once, the superpower took the hint and left quickly. They could vaguely hear tires peeling out as the other nation tried to get away before he heard anything.

The younger man turned to his lover, smirking as he slowly approached the Frenchman.

"So this is why you weren't answering my calls. I think you might need to be punished for that. Good thing you are all ready," said Matthew huskily.

Francis's eyes went wide as Matthew began to slowly strip, teasing him with glimpses of skin. He worked his gag out of his mouth enough to whisper to the smaller man.

"_Joyeux anniversaire mon amour_."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this! If I get some good feedback I may add in additional character scenes and may either bump up the rating to M and extend the scene or make a new oneshot for that smut. Let me know your opinions! I love getting reviews! ~Amaya_


	2. America X England

_I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, I just enjoy writing about the characters. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Thanks to Unara Akoni for beta'ing both chapters._

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was at a loss at what to get his lover for his birthday. It was July 4th, America's Independence Day. On the one hand, it was a very sad day for the United Kingdom. He had lost his beloved little brother over 200 years ago and it was still a sore spot. Then again, if Alfred hadn't revolted, they couldn't be in the happy relationship they were now. Sure they bickered and fought all the time, but the make-up sex was amazing. Not that it was all about sex, but it was a very nice perk.

Hmm, now that he thought about it, Alfred had been begging him to try out some new foreplay. Maybe he could work with that. He would need to set it up and get Alfred there without making him suspicious. Maybe that country next to him could help, what was his name? Oh that's right, Canada! Little Mattie, the one he saved from that annoying frog.

Arthur knew he needed to move quickly if he wanted to get ready in time. He picked up the phone to ring his old colony.

"Hello?"

"Matthew, dear boy, how are you?"

"Arthur? Um, I'm fine."

"Good, good. I was wondering if you were doing anything? I need a bit of help with my gift for your brother."

"Does it involve kidnapping?"

"Wa-wait, how did you know?"

"Al kidnapped Francis for my birthday gift and despite what you think, you two are amazingly alike."

"Um . . . well yes. I do need you to kidnap your brother and bring him to Charleston tonight."

"That shouldn't be too bad."

"Thank you, my boy."

APHAPHAPHAPHAPH

"Oh yeah, not bad my ass," muttered Matthew bitterly. He had ended up tracking his Alfred to one of the nicest nightclubs in New York City, drunk and definitely not interested in leaving. After finally bribing him with ice cream, they made it onto the helicopter the younger man rented in order for them make it all the way to Charleston on time. Alfred was having a wonderful time, clapping like a little kid.

"Look Mattie, the people look like ants. Wheeee!"

"Yep Al, I see them," sighed the Canadian. This would definitely be his brother's gift from him too. No way was he buying him anything else after having to deal with this.

By the time they made it to Charleston, the American was sober enough to question why his little brother had just shown up out of the blue and kidnapped him. He normally celebrated his birthday by getting drunk and watching a fireworks display. Some of the other nations sometimes joined him, but never England. Arthur was still touchy about the Revolution, so they agreed to spend the day apart and reunite the next day. It made Matthew's appearance much more confusing since no one else had told him they would be with him that night. However, the quiet nation refused to answer anything.

They finally arrived at their location and Alfred was left in total confusion.

"Why the hell are we in Charleston, Mattie? And why are we at the harbor of all places?"

Matthew just pointed out over the water at an old-fashioned sailing ship anchored at the dock. They wandered up onto the deck just as another figure stepped out from below. He was clad in a long red coat and large plumed hat. The white feathers caught the moonlight. His white breeches accentuated shapely legs that were carrying him forward. Alfred looked up into bright green eyes that sparkled with mirth as they caught the expression on his lover's face.

"It appears I've caught meself a stowaway."

Alfred just looked up at him dumbly. "Huh?"

While most people would have only seen the contempt in his gaze, Arthur's lover noticed the lust he was failing to disguise.

"Stowaways are not to be taken lightly. Let's go to my quarters, lad, to discuss your punishment."

Alfred looked around, but his brother was already making a tactful retreat.

"Happy birthday, Al. I hope you like your gift."

"Thanks Mattie! I think I will."

The blue-eyed man turned back to the Englishman.

"Well Captain Kirkland, what are you going to do with me?"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this. I am still trying to find time to write out the smut scenes for both these chapters, but they will likely be posted separately, although I will put a note on this story if they get posted. For anyone interested in USUK smut in general, my story Relief is just a short sexy story. Please review! ~Amaya_


End file.
